


The Games We Play

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escape, Games, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98





	The Games We Play

Have you ever wondered why people play games? It’s simply because they are easy. Not easy in the sense that winning is a piece of cake; it’s not. Living in games is just way easier than actually living life. Some may argue that games are a part of life. They are. Still, games are so unlike real life. They just have enough similarity with life for people to be fooled, enticed and consumed.

Why is living in games easier than living life?

In games, there are certain “moves”. We are given a set of limited choices which are either RIGHT or WRONG in the sense that by choosing them we will either WIN or LOSE the game.  
In life we are provided with a limitless number of options whose outcomes we never truly get to find out or even understand. In real life the consequences are very real and they happen to the real you not just to an animated avatar.

In games, we can always get a “do-over”. The RESTART or REPLAY button is a mere click away. In life we can never have an honest to goodness fresh start. 

People, me included oh-so-naturally get lost in the wonderful maze of the game. We find it easier to maneuver ourselves in games than in real life. For a few moments every now and then, we abandon our real lives in order to go someplace where everything is easier: making choices, dealing with problems and taking on enemies. Games help people run away from reality, even if it’s only for short while and reality happens to be, more often than not, a place people like to escape from.


End file.
